


The Garden

by Triple_A_nuisance



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Everyone is Dead, Flowers, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, THE FIC, how does one tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triple_A_nuisance/pseuds/Triple_A_nuisance
Summary: There is a garden off of the side of Glory Run Road
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Caduceus will most likely bury all of his friends so I made some bad pseudo poetry about it. Unsurprisingly my first fic.

There is a garden off of the side of Glory Run road. It started small and simple, as a patch of lavender surrounding a fluttering coat. But time marches on, and soon enough the field of lavender is joined by clusters of amber, cobalt and turquoise blooms, and in even more time sapphire, white, and finally yellow blossoms nearly complete the garden.

There is a garden off of the side of Glory Run Road, and to any who pass it it would seem an out of place spot of beauty. Most say it has been blessed by the Wildmother, others say it is protected by the Stormlord, and a few say it has been kissed by the Moonweaver. That matters not to the gardener.

There is a garden off of the side of glory run road. In it there is an elderly firbolg. He is here on pilgrimage for himself, one he has made many times before. He takes some time to find serenity for his mind and relaxation for his body, before he begins to pick the flowers, as he has so many times before, and begins his trek back home.

There is a garden off of the side of glory run road, and it's flowers can provide beauty, sanctuary, and an excellent pot of tea. Much the same as the last to join the garden, a tall pink bloom.


End file.
